A New Adventure
by Kosmic
Summary: AU Raimundo saves Kimiko from a couple of Pandabubba goons who had her tied up. An adventure starts for Raimundo to bring Kimiko home as well dodge and out wit Pandabubba and his goons. There is only one problem Raimundo has to face, he does not know Japanese. RnR Beta-Read by Wolfwind97
1. Rescue

**Kosmic**

I have put my 'Of the Age' story on hold due to the reason I can not make my mind up on certain areas. I will continue to work on City Xiaolin Showdown and my side story Just Wrong 3. Since I am putting one of my stories on hold, I am going to attempt a story I have had on my mind for a long time now.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Beta-Reader**

Wolfwind97

**Rescue**

Raimundo was on the beach with a couple of his friends, taking turns on the waves washing ashore. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining down, no clouds blocking its rays and the ocean breeze gave a refresher to anyone on the beach. Raimundo was enjoying it as he finally came off a good wave, allowing someone else to have the next one.

Unfortunately for Raimundo, his day was going to change for the better and the worse. As he waited on shore for his next turn, he heard a quick scream. No one else have seemed to have heard it, but Raimundo jerked his head in the direction of where the noise came from. He immediately turned and ran in the right direction, after all, he was the type of person who cares if someone was in trouble.

Raimundo ran until he got near an old fishing dock. There was a warehouse that looked run down along with its dock. What grabbed his attention was a brand new speed boat; by the look of the boat, it had belong to someone rich.

Raimundo looked over at the warehouse and saw a person in a black, nice suit. Raimundo now knew something was way off. He thought someone must be captured and the time had come to take action. If there was anything else on Raimundo's mind, it was his desire to be a hero. He didn't have his cell so he could not call the cops anyway.

Raimundo rushed at the guard fast, the man went to grab something from his belt. It was too late for him, though, as Raimundo made a quick leg sweep, knocking the man off balance. As the man fell, Raimundo, with another quick move, pushed the man and made him fall with more force. The man hit the ground hard and was out cold instantly.

Raimundo went to a window to see who else he had to deal with. He saw two other men as well a tied down girl. All Raimundo could see about the girl was she had black hair and wore a green short sleeve shirt with a smiley face and a black skirt. Thoughts ran through Raimundo's mind as he wondered what these people could have done to her.

Instead of going where the men were guarding, Raimundo searched around for another entrance. He found a ladder that lead up to a door at the top. He used it and opened the door as quietly as possible, the door creaked but it was not loud. He then walked over to an overhang just above the men and girl.

Raimundo jumped, landing on the shoulder of one of them. The other guy acted quickly and tried to hit Raimundo, but Raimundo was swift and flipped only to have the person he was on get hit on the back of the head with a nunchuck. He was definitely out and the girl now took notice of what was going on.

Raimundo made a quick look around for something to use for protection, finding a pipe as the man tried to hit him. Raimundo ducked just in time then rolled to the pipe, he flipped to his feet once he grabbed it. Raimundo was lucky he was raised by a family who owned their own circus, because he had to learn and train with the best of them.

The man swung his nunchuck, only to get it tangled in the pipe. Raimundo took the opportunity and swung the pipe at him and hit him in the chest. The guy lost his grip on his weapon and Raimundo swung the pipe again to throw the nunchuck to the side. The guy quickly swung with his fist, only to get hit with the pipe in the arm. In a swift movement, Raimundo hit the man in the head, knocking him out.

The fight was over and Raimundo ran over to the girl. She looked happy but he could tell she had been crying heavily. Raimundo untied her and pulled the gag from her mouth, not noticing it until now. "_Arigatō_", she told Raimundo before closing her eyes. He checked to see if she was okay and was relieved to find she was only asleep.

"What did these guys do to you?" Raimundo asked, worried what this girl went through.

Raimundo picked her up bridal style and left the place. He made it back where his friends were and they wondered where he went, but seeing a girl in his arms made questions come to their minds.

"Help me bring her to my home and I'll tell you guys everything." This was all Raimundo told them in a quick and serious tone.

Raimundo had made it home and placed the girl in a bed. His father saw him carry her in and lay her down. He gave Raimundo a look that said 'you better explain'. Raimundo did and his father took it all in.

"First off, Raimundo, you should have called the cops. That was really reckless of you." Raimundo's father stated in a fatherly tone.

The boy nodded, "I know, but I didn't have my cell phone."

"On the other hand, I am proud of you. I am going to call the cops for this girl." Raimundo's father spoke, then left him.

Raimundo went back to the girl to check on her, noticing she was awake. She sat up quickly then spoke rapidly to him, but Raimundo could not make out a word from her; she spoke a different language then him. He only knew Spanish, Portuguese, and English. The language she spoke rang through his mind, but he could not remember what it was.

"Calm down, do you know Spanish, Portuguese, or English?" Raimundo interrupted her and spoke it three time in all three languages.

She looked blankly at him, it was as if she did not understand him. "Eng... engli... English" She spoke but it was poorly, like she barely knew it.

"Ja.. Japanese" She spoke again as Raimundo started to remember. He knew only a bit of Japanese from animes he had seen.

It was then the doorbell rang and Raimundo followed as the girl went to the door. His father was already there with the cops. Raimundo and the girl's eyes widened, the cops looked like the three men he fought to save the girl.

"Thank you sir, we were looking for her..." The guy began to speak, only to be interrupted by Raimundo.

"You were the guys that had her tied up!" Raimundo yelled, then stood between them and the girl to protect her.

"Raimundo, stop this at once!" Raimundo's father yelled at him as one of the men glared daggers at him.

That man ran in to punch Raimundo, blowing his cover in the process, but he was angered that he was beaten by him. He connected his fist to Raimundo then heard a whistle being blown. He turned to Raimundo's father who blew the whistle.

Raimundo hit the floor, due to the punch, and the girl was grabbed as she tried to run. All three men took out nunchucks, ready for a fight with the older man. Raimundo's father backed away calmly, allowing them to run off.

"They're in for a surprise." Raimundo said, then chuckled as did his father.

As the three men ran with the struggling girl, they were stopped dead in their tracks by five large cats and a lion tamer. Two of the large cats were lions, two were tigers, and the last looked liked a mix between the two. As they took a couple steps back, they bumped into something large. One turned to see a very large, muscular man.

"I am guessing you don't know about the Pedrosa's. We are a huge family that owns one of the largest circuses around the world." The men turned to Mr. Pedrosa and Raimundo.

"Let the girl go or become a chew toy or the next human pretzel." Raimundo said and they listened to him; they had no chance in this fight.

"Raimundo you get to have the fun job; find out what's going on with this girl. The fact that these guys got a call from the police and had uniforms tells me you have work to do." Mr, Pedrosa said as Raimundo worried about what he got himself into.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

I know you all already know the girl is Kimiko. So what adventure will Raimundo have with her? Also, he better brush up on his Japanese or maybe Kimiko on her English. Other chapters will be longer, this is just the opening. Please review if you enjoyed!


	2. Being there for You

**Kosmic**

I am happy with the positive feedback from the last chapter. I will attempt to try and update my stories on weekends. Thank you everyone!

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Beta-Reader**

Wolfwind97

**Being there for You**

It had been a couple of days since Raimundo saved Kimiko. He found out her name by setting up the Japanese and English alphabet, Japanese letters above English letters. It was a simple task, but it took patience and time to decipher.

With that set up, Raimundo and his family learned that Kimiko is from a wealthy family in Japan. Her father ran the biggest electronic toy and gaming company from Japan. It had came clear that someone wanted to use the company to become rich or maybe just to have power. Having Kimiko captured and away from her father may have been their way to keep her father in control.

Finally, Kimiko announced who had kidnapped her and was using her father. PandaBubba, a name that is well known in Japan and around the world as a rich and powerful man. There had been an ugly rumor saying PandaBubba was a criminal master mind, but there was no hard evidence to support it. That is until now, Kimiko wrote down saying she saw and heard everything.

"This is huge, we need to tell our government to get the word around." Mr. Pedrosa said to everyone in the room. It was him, his wife, two of his brothers, and Raimundo.

"Problem there brother, if these guys received a call from the police, then they have connections or they have men in the forces. We can't just walk up to a government official, especially with Kimiko." One of Raimundo's uncles said and everyone gave a sigh.

"We could just give the girl to them. With her around they will attempt things to gain her, this could also ruin our circus." Raimundo's other uncle said, only to get yelled at by Raimundo and his mom.

"We are not going to do that! It is wrong, and who knows what they could do to Kimiko! I was taught to always help out someone in need and Kimiko needs that." Mrs. Pedrosa said, annoyed anyone in this family would say something like that.

"Raimundo, you have spent some time with Kimiko, how is she?" Mr. Pedrosa asked his son, who closed his eyes to think.

During the days Kimiko had been there, she felt out of place and even scared. She was relieved to have gotten away from her captors, but she had never been outside Japan before. Raimundo had been watching her for these days and the only thing he wanted to see is her happy.

"Kimiko feels insecure, from what I have learned. Outside this kidnapping, she has never left Japan. She seems to trust me, but she's not happy. We need to prove to her she can trust us. I want to see her smile, you know." Raimundo told his family, his parents gave a smile and nodded.

"Then lets give her a tour and a show. She is a guest after all, we should be nice." Mrs. Pedrosa said as they all nodded, then left the room.

Raimundo made his way to the guest room Kimiko was staying in and met up with one of his cousins by the door. He was slightly taller than Raimundo and his brown hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Trying to flirt with Kimiko, Pietro?" Raimundo asked his cousin, who looked back at Raimundo with a red slap mark.

"I will get to this fine girl you rescued, Raimundo. No girl can resist my charms, just don't call her baby or slap her fine behind." Pietro said with a grin before walking off, Raimundo just shook his head.

Raimundo walked up to the door then knocked. He called out his name then waited until the door opened. Kimiko let him in, it seemed she was on his laptop. He did not mind letting Kimiko use it, he was trying to do his best to make her comfortable and happy.

"Raimundo..." Kimiko began then started to talk in Japanese to him, she did not seem to be happy. Raimundo raised his arms, gesturing for her to calm down and stop speaking so rapidly. She calmed down and took a breath.

"I do not like him." Kimiko said slowly. This only told Raimundo she was talking about Pietro.

"Just ignore him, he should leave you alone with time." Raimundo said slowly in Japanese only to see a confused look on Kimiko.

Raimundo went over to the table then wrote what he said. Kimiko translated it then shook her head slowly. He then wrote what did I say instead. She wrote down something then Raimundo translated it.

"Just ore him, it shall leave you alone in tin." Raimundo said then laughed at himself.

Raimundo and Kimiko have been using his laptop to speak in each others languages. Kimiko was having a better time due to she had a bit more time then him, but for Raimundo it had been full of laughs. They were both thankful for the set up Raimundo made, both had almost memorized the alphabet.

"My parents have agreed to give you a tour of our circus. Having you stay in the house would be like having you in a prison." Raimundo said as he wrote it down in English, Kimiko translated it and grew a smile.

"Thank you" Kimiko spoke clearly to Raimundo and smiled.

"You're welcome, Kimiko" Raimundo said clearly in Japanese in a smile.

Raimundo quickly added that some of his family will put on a show for her to cheer her up; it was set for tomorrow. Kimiko slightly blushed, but it was barely noticeable. She was happy that these complete strangers would go out of their way for for her, and now they wanted to cheer her up.

As Raimundo made his way to the door, he was stopped. Kimiko quickly hugged him from behind and held him there as she cried happily in his back.

"Arigatō, Raimundo." Kimiko said happily in a word Raimundo knew. It was thank you and, to him, it sounded beautiful in Japanese.

The next morning Raimundo woke Kimiko up around eleven. Thanks to one of Raimundo's sisters that was Kimiko's size, she had something to wear. A black short sleeve shirt with a bunny face, and a black skirt that went to her knees.

Raimundo led Kimiko to where they kept the animals. Like before, there were two lions, two tigers, and a liger. Raimundo brought paper to communicate with Kimiko with their alphabetic translations.

"When you breed a male lion and a female tiger, you get a liger. Since their habitats never cross, ligers are bred by man. This beauty is Amber, she's very good to everyone." Raimundo said and wrote down to Kimiko, as she looked at the huge cat.

"She is beautifully, are others allowed to ride her?" Raimundo read and translated what Kimiko wrote.

A man laughed and grabbed both Kimiko's and Raimundo's attention. It was one of Raimundo's uncles and he gave a smile. "Kimiko can go right ahead, she is small enough." He told Raimundo, who wrote that down.

Once Kimiko read it, she punched Raimundo's arm. He held his arm as she began to write something down. Raimundo quickly translated and it said, "Do not call me short."

"Not my fault, it's his." Raimundo said and pointed at his uncle, who was putting an elephant in a fenced area.

Kimiko did not understand Raimundo, but looked where he pointed only to see the elephant. She was amazed to actually see these animals, she had never been to a zoo. She was happy until Raimundo grabbed her arm, Raimundo was flipped and now on the ground. He could hear a couple people laugh.

"I am so sorry, Raimundo, after what I have been through I just reacted." Raimundo said and translated once he was back on his feet.

"Okay, I can see that. Sorry, I was going to help you on Amber." Raimundo said then wrote it down for Kimiko.

Kimiko got on Amber and the liger walked around for a bit. Kimiko smiled and Raimundo achieved his goal, for Kimiko to be happy. He didn't want Kimiko to worry too much, he had to help her out of the situation with PandaBubba. After a bit, she got off Amber as Raimundo led Kimiko to the circus tent.

It was huge with enough seats to fit about eight hundred people. There seemed to be four entrances to where all the acts take place, one being big enough for a elephant to fit through where the rest seemed to feet people through. There appeared to be some kind of swings near the top along with a long string connecting to some pools. What Kimiko didn't expect was a large trampoline.

That was where Raimundo was with a couple siblings. Raimundo had a smile as him and his siblings jumped on the trampoline. They went airborne about six feet; Kimiko looked amazed as Raimundo and his siblings made twists and turns in the air. The final thing that happened was Raimundo jumped off the trampoline, climbed onto a male sibling's shoulders and jumped, then finally spun in the air doing a split with his legs going over his head before landing his hands on a safety mat with his feet still over his head.

Kimiko was wide-eyed with the performance and Raimundo doing a split like that. It seemed inhuman for someone, especially a guy, to do. She got over it, remembering that Raimundo was raised in a family that owned a circus.

"Want to try?" Raimundo spoke slowly in Japanese to Kimiko. She heard it clearly this time and shook her head no.

The day went like this until one p.m. While on their way to eat some lunch, Kimiko stayed behind Raimundo when they went to the clown, because they creeped her out a bit. She saw a juggling act with daggers, the juggler caught each dagger by the hilts all the time, then lastly caught all five daggers in the holders on his belt. She was even able to see the muscle man lift and carry the elephant by one of its feet for a short distance.

In one word, Kimiko's day was amazing, even though she wanted to be home with her father. However, the people she was with made her happy. Her trust in Raimundo's family was there now and warming, Raimundo thought the trust he had for her was even more. If there was one thing she didn't like about Raimundo so far, he was very assertive.

As Kimiko ate with Raimundo, his father came to talk to him. Mr. Pedrosa sat across from them and took a breath before speaking. "I hope everything is going well for Kimiko." Mr Pedrosa said to his son, he seemed a bit serious.

"Yeah, she was smiling all day, but, by the sound of your voice, something is wrong." Raimundo said as his father nodded, Kimiko was trying to pick up what was being said.

"The people after Kimiko made a move while you were with her." Mr. Pedrosa paused and closed his eyes. Raimundo didn't like this and Kimiko knew this conversation was about her, because her name was said.

"They are holding supplies we need for the circus. Resources we need like the feed for our animals being one. We can not go and get them without putting the family at risk, so I called the police but have not gotten word from them for two hours." Mr. Pedrosa said as Raimundo's anger boiled in his heart.

"You're not saying we should give Kimiko to them, that is wrong!" Raimundo said angrily, which scared Kimiko a bit.

"That will be the last thing we do, Raimundo. We are trying other things right now, if it does come to it, we have to." Mr Pedrosa said calmly, he knew his son would grow furious.

"You won't dad, I wont allow it!" Raimundo said, still angry, but his father rose to his feet and walked away.

Raimundo went to Kimiko's room, he had wrote down everything and she has translated it. She was shaking her head no, and saying no in Japanese. Raimundo agreed with her, it wasn't going to happen. He sat down next next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let it happen, Kimiko." Raimundo said slowly and calmly to her in Japanese, she hugged him.

"Help me, please." Kimiko said slowly in English as she cried quietly on his shoulder.

"I will, I promise." Raimundo was getting the hang of the Japanese language now. They sat there quietly until Raimundo got an idea and made his way to get some paper.

"Lets get out of here. I will take you home and save your dad." Raimundo said and wrote on the paper.  
Kimiko translated it and seemed worried about the idea. She didn't know what could happen and didn't want to go back to her kidnappers. She nodded an agreed, it's better than going back now.

"Planning on escaping with Kimiko, Raimundo?" Raimundo and Kimiko turned to the door where his mom was. He thought he had locked the door then remembered his mom had a master key to all doors.

"Mom..." Raimundo began only to be stopped by his mom talking.

"I don't want to hear it Raimundo. We are family and I can't let you do something so reckless. I won't let you put yourself in danger, but your heart is in the right place. Your father is only running out of ideas to get our stuff." Mrs. Pedrosa said calmly and walked to Raimundo with a bank card.

"I hid this money from your dad, there is over thirty thousand dollars on it. So no one, not even these people after Kimiko, knows about it. I hope you have a plan on how to get her home and save her dad. Be careful Rai, and don't do anything too stupid." Mrs. Pedrosa said then walked out, worried if she did the right thing.

Raimundo wrote everything down to Kimiko about what just happened as well as his plan to get away to a safe place. He wrote down that they were going to hide at a friend's place in Texas, USA.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Next chapter may be the actual escape and the journey to where Raimundo is taking Kimiko. I think everyone here that is familiar Xiaolin Showdown knows they are going to meet up with Clay. Do not worry, Omi and Jack will have a part in this story. Until then, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	3. On Their Way

**Kosmic**

No important message this time, so I hope everyone enjoys.

**Mea**

We do not own Xiaolin Showdown just the story idea.

**Beta-Read**

Wolfwind97

**On Their Way**

Raimundo had to think of an idea to get away from home as well as the path him and Kimiko would take. Getting out was no problem since he could get some family to help him. It was the traveling path along with making sure they wouldn't be followed by the goons after Kimiko.

Raimundo had looked up a map on his laptop, searching for all the possible paths. He thought of the possible ways until he came up with an idea. He smiled then showed Kimiko they would head north through Brazil to Venezuela and, from there, they would take a boat from Cuba to Florida, and the rest of the trip by bus towards Texas.

Kimiko took in it and followed Raimundo's directions and finger. Part of her was uncertain about the path Raimundo set. She understood Raimundo had a friend in Texas, but would this friend help them? She trusted Raimundo and nodded, agreeing with his plan.

Raimundo had a backpack ready with his clothes, laptop, and the papers that would help him and Kimiko communicate with each other. All of this was a big adventure to him and he planned to learn a thing or two, Japanese being an example so he could understand Kimiko better.

Kimiko was given a backpack and it was packed with clothes thanks to one of Raimundo's sisters, who was on to Raimundo and Kimiko's escape. Kimiko wanted to get home as soon as possible and was wondering why Raimundo did not want to go straight there. She wanted to question Raimundo why, but the only thing she could do was trust him.

It was night and Raimundo had Kimiko beside him going through a window. They walked slowly toward the edge where they met up with a couple of Raimundo family members.

"The motor bike is five minutes behind us." One spoke and threw a set of keys to Raimundo.

"Thanks guys, I'm guessing extra stuff was packed." Raimundo said as he caught the keys.  
Raimundo quickly motions for Kimiko to follow him and she did. They ran off as his father walked off rather annoyed at his son's actions.

"I can not believe all of you allowed this." Mr. Pedrosa told them as they all looked at him.

"Raimundo is following his heart to help that girl." One of Raimundo's cousins told Mr. Pedrosa.

"Fine, but when he gets home I am going to give him a good talk. Let's do our part and confuse these guys after them." Mr. Pedrosa said, now annoyed with his family.

Raimundo found the motor bike with two helmets. As he put his helmet on, he realized Kimiko already had hers on and sat on the front, ready to ride. Raimundo tried to move her only to be flipped as she took the keys. Then gave Raimundo a quick note "I am driving." He glared at her before letting it ago, then sat behind her hanging on.

In Japan a large man, known as PandaBubba, was waiting for a call from his men. He was angry that his men lost Kimiko to a circus boy. He had given his men information to make those at the circus give in. The only worry he had was that the circus was one of the largest in the world, too much commotion will bring unwanted visitors. Once his cell rang, he picked it up.

"You better have the girl." PandaBubba said harshly to one of his men.

"No, sorry sir." PandaBubba was furious with the answer.

"What we know is she made a break a couple hours ago. She is on the move with that boy from before. We lost track of her, sorry." The man said only to feel the anger through the phone.

"Find and catch her, do what you see fit to the boy. If you don't, you are as good as dead." PandaBubba said angrily before hanging up and dialing a number.

"This is Jack..." Jack's voice was heard before being interrupted.

"Jack, I have a job for you if you can handle it." PandaBubba interrupted him.

"PandaBubba, what's in it for me?" Jack asks nervously.

"The new robot parts that came out this year. I will send you the information, but I want the girl alive." PandaBubba said, then hung up to make one last call.

Raimundo and Kimiko were aboard a bus, Raimundo had a smirk as Kimiko tore up a piece of paper. He looked over at her only to see a glare before she turned her head. Raimundo took out another piece of paper and wrote down a message, then gave it to Kimiko.

"Sorry Kimiko, it was rude of me to make fun of you. You still crashed the bike, good thing all of our stuff is okay." Raimundo wrote down as Kimiko translated, only to tear it up once she was done reading it.

"Baka." Kimiko said, Raimundo heard that word many times, it means 'idiot'.

It only took a couple minutes for Kimiko to fall asleep, it was understandable since it was still night. Raimundo stayed awake knowing, eventually, the bus could take a turn that could bring them back. It was lucky for them they had an extra bag on the bike with drinks and snacks, because Raimundo took out an energy drink and took a sip.

It was morning when Kimiko woke up. Raimundo was wide awake and smiled at Kimiko as she woke up. She found herself on a bench not on the bus. She saw Raimundo handing her a piece of paper. She took it and translated it.

"Good morning, I got us off the bus before it had to turn around." Kimiko read then looked at Raimundo, noticing he looked a bit tired.

Raimundo took out the map and showed they were in Venezuela, that the bus did take them pretty far. He took out another map he had found of Venezuela showing a good path to get to the port, to board a boat. Kimiko then handed him a note.

"Did you get any sleep, Raimundo?" Raimundo read then shook his head 'no'.

That was then Kimiko started to speak, annoyed with him as well as worried. He only understood a few words from all the Japanese she spoke. He did get she was worried, it was what she did at the end that surprised him. She smacked him in the back of the head and said "Baka" to him.

"Look, sorry if I worried you, Kimiko. I had to keep in eye out on our stop. If you want, we can stay somewhere here in Venezuela tonight if that will make you happy." Raimundo said as he rubbed his head in annoyance.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo before he decided to write down what he said. He even added, "Lets get in some practice with our languages and something to eat. What do you want?" Kimiko translated it and nodded.

"Waffles, please" Kimiko said in English nice and clearly.

"Alright, no more pain?" Raimundo said, hoping he said everything right in Japanese, only to get a stern look.

"Be nice." Kimiko started, but the rest was Japanese.

Raimundo got a room at an inn for himself and Kimiko. He even got a schedule for boat rides. The earliest one found was at nine for Cuba. For the rest of the time, Raimundo made sure he and Kimiko had time to learn each others language.

While Raimundo was his studying Japanese, writing and saying words, something hit him. Passports, he and Kimiko needed them as well to be legit. He went over to the bag of extra stuff his family packed for him. Kimiko had stopped her studies and watched him.

"Is something wrong, Raimundo?" Kimiko asked in English, it was clear she was doing much better than Raimundo in studies.

"Passports, I feel like an idiot." Raimundo said in Japanese slowly, Kimiko gave him a small glare.

"Sorry" was all Raimundo could say in Japanese really well. Kimiko shook her head and thought

Raimundo knew what he was doing. Clearly to Kimiko, Raimundo only had half of an idea. Then, a thought broke her concentration and she started to speak Japanese real quick, too fast for Raimundo. She wrote something down for him to translate.

"Even if you had your passport, do you think they would find us once we got through?" Raimundo said as he translated what Kimiko wrote.

Raimundo sat down to think, he even closed his eyes. It only took him a couple of minutes to think of something. He got up and walked out of the room he rented, informing Kimiko he would be back.

Raimundo walked bit until he found a payphone to call one of his friends. He had to dial a couple time before someone picked up.

"Hey, is Jason home? It's Raimundo" Raimundo heard his friend's mother and waited.

"Hey Rai, whats up? How is that girl you saved doing?" Jason, asked in a serious tone.

"I'm going to make it quick and simple, dude. I'm on an adventure to take her home, got away from home since my father was close to giving in to some goons. Now I have to ask my mom if she can pull strings with Go Liner in Venezuela so we don't have to show passports. I know she can, and thanks." Raimundo said as he could only hear Jason laugh.

"No problem, have fun man. You did get a beautiful catch. Later." Jason said as he hung up on Rai, who was shouting at the phone with a blush forming on his face.

"I don't see Kimiko that way, right?" Raimundo questioned himself before getting back to his room.

"Is everything okay?" Kimiko asked in English, Raimundo lowered his head, not knowing how easily she is knowing English faster than he could learn Japanese.

"Yeah, all good" Raimundo said in Japanese slowly before hitting his studies again.

When the night passed and Raimundo and Kimiko got to the docks, the boat was there. As they walked up, a man asked for their name and ID. Raimundo said his first and last name, the man told him they had everything already. Raimundo had explained to Kimiko once they got to their room what happened, since he didn't tell her yesterday.

Kimiko blinked and looked at Raimundo, she wondered how much influence his family had in order to do this. She continued to look at Raimundo as he unpacked his laptop and what he used to study with. It took Raimundo a while to realize Kimiko was staring at him.

"Something wrong?" Raimundo asked in Japanese as Kimiko wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"How is it your mom can pull this off? Is she famous or is it your family?" Raimundo read out loud then gave a laugh before writing down his answer.

"I am guessing you have never heard of the Pedrosa Circus. The Pedrosa Circus is one of the top five biggest known circuses around the world. We have even done some personal plays for people. The UK, USA, and Australia mainly, we the Pedrosa's were the first ones to breed a liger to help in show. Along with that, our acrobats are one of the most skilled, only rivaled by the worlds best." Kimiko said in Japanese after translating what Raimundo said.

Kimiko didn't know this at all. She was not really a fan of circuses until after Raimundo and his family saved her. She was amazed and realized that Raimundo's mom must have used their fame or something similar to pull this off. A smile formed on her face and her confidence grew to believe Raimundo knew what he was doing.

Raimundo and Kimiko's trip to Cuba then to Florida had no interruptions. They continued their studies and both seemed to be getting better at their languages. They slept in the same room with two beds, because they were both respectful to each other. Of course there were times Kimiko believed Raimundo tried to be a pervert and he had been hit hard. To them, it wouldn't take long to make it to Texas, a few more days at least.

Back at Japan, PandaBubba picked up his phone, receiving a call from Jack. "You better have something for me, Jack, or else."

"Well first off sir, PandaBubba sir, I got a bit of info for you. First the circus your men tried to get this Kimiko is one of the world's famous, the Pedrosa..." Jack started only to get interrupted by PandaBubba.

"I don't care about some circus! Unless you have information on the girl or have her, we are done!" PandaBubba yelled and was about to hang up.

"I do! Your men are still near this circus getting information on where Kimiko is. She is not there, she's in the USA now, Florida to be accurate. I am about to head out on my rocket car, I don't know when they will be on the move." Jack told PandaBubba, who smiled.

"I heard from a lot of people that you were useless, but today you have proved yourself useful, Jack. Keep up the work, remember I will not give up the robotic parts unless you have the girl." PandaBubba said then hung up on Jack before laughing.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

It seems our villains have been given a spotlight and are on the move. If you have been reading this part let me know, there will be chapters I will ask if you want to see this or that happen.


	4. Meeting

**Kosmic**

My beta-reader has asked me nicely to update this story, so anyone waiting for City Xiaolin Showdown RM, please have patience. I am also not sure who all knows what RM stands for, so I will tell you. Remastered or, if you choose, Remake.

**Mea**

We do not own Xiaolin Showdown, now on with the story.

**Beta Reader**

Wolfwind97

**Meeting**

Raimundo and Kimiko had woken up and began to pack. Lately, it was becoming a bit difficult to go asleep and wake up at a certain time, mainly due to the time zone differences they experienced. As they were finishing packing, someone knocked at the door. Raimundo answered the door, thinking a cleaning lady or man was already there, only to meet a boy.

The boy had red hair and eyes, and wore a black long sleeve tench coat. He had goggles over his forehead and straps coming over his shoulders and sides that buckled in the middle, the buckle looking like a skull.

"You're Raimundo Pedrosa, right? I'm a fan of yours and need to speak to you and Kimiko, the name is Jack Spicer, by the way." Jack said, then forced his way through followed by a couple of flying robots.

"Hold on, how do you know about Kimiko?" Raimundo said ready for a fight, as Jack places a device down.

"Easily put, I work for PandaBubba." Jack says as the device automatically translated what he said in Japanese.

Raimundo and Kimiko ran at Jack to attack, only to hit one of Jack's robots and hurt their hands. Raimundo quickly grabbed Kimiko's arm then dashed for the door only to be blocked by another robot with some sort of gun sticking out of it's chest.

"Hold on, I didn't come here for a fight or to try to capture your hot girlfriend. Not yet, that is." Jack said as the device translated again.

"Okay, why did you come here!" Raimundo demanded only to make Jack annoyed.

"I would have thought you would have asked how I found you. I hacked into a satellite and searched for you. Yes, I am brilliant, I am a master of robotics and hacking skills, thanks." Jack told them, gloating on how awesome he was. Jack then grew even more annoyed when neither Raimundo or Kimiko seemed to not care.

"Fine, more to the point, PandaBubba knows you are here in Florida, but no more than that. He hired me to get Kimiko and get rid of you. This is my first real villain job, so I thought let's make it a great one. I want a chase, fighting, and so forth. You can give this to me, make me big. I want my name, Jack Spicer, evil genius, to be known." Jack said with his arms up in the air with a grin.

Kimiko had mixed emotions after hearing what Jack said. She was angry and wanted to punch him, freaked out and not wanting to get any closer, and, lastly, wanted to laugh on how stupid he sounded.

However, Raimundo was different on the matter. His adventure to return Kimiko home and beat up the guy who done what he had done to her just became more interesting. Sure, he did not see this coming and it would be better and easier if Jack didn't show up, but it would be more entertaining.

"Okay, sure, we will do our best to help you, Jack. So, you can leave us now and let us have a moment." Raimundo told Jack as he nodded, the translator had also translated what he said into Japanese as well.

"Yeah, later and have fun you two." Jack said then left with his translator and robots.

"I think he's crazy, but interesting." Raimundo said in Japanese as Kimiko just shook her head in disagreement.

Raimundo and Kimiko resumed their journey one again and had an encounter with PandaBubba's men in Alabama and Mississippi. The first time was on the bus where they had tried to to take Kimiko, only to stopped by Raimundo and a couple of other passengers; it was not one of their best plans. The other time, they discovered where Kimiko and Raimundo were staying.

Raimundo had decided to have a weapon by his side, a bo staff. Kimiko was tired of having Raimundo keep saving her, so she had taken a wooden katana. She did not know how to actually use one, but she knew how to hit others.

They were attacked by six well built guys all but one had nunchucks and one of them had a gun, but didn't use it. Raimundo tangled one of the nunchucks in the staff, then pulled it away to hit another guy in the leg. The third man on him hit Raimundo in the back making him loose his grip on the staff.

Kimiko was not faring as well as Raimundo, though she did hit one on the hand to make him drop his nunchuck. Even though she did that, she was jumped by the other two attacking her. She made a couple punches and kicks, but seemed to have been caught.

When it seemed like Kimiko and Raimundo were defeated, by sheer luck, they were saved. A man in a room next to theirs ran in and began to attack. He had black hair and his eyes had a mix of orange and yellow and he wore a black gee.

He came in and kicked the first man he encountered. The person who was kicked, went airborne a couple feet. The others looked at him, which gave Raimundo a chance to leg sweep one of the men, tripping him. Three of PandaBubba's men attacked, two near Kimiko and the last one standing near Raimundo.

The man dodged each attack gracefully, then countered each attack. An uppercut to their chin, a kick to their face, and a punch at their neck, it was done so quickly that Kimiko and Raimundo were lost.

As all of PandaBubba's men stood, they all attacked the stranger to overwhelm him. For only a couple seconds, he was only getting hit twice then, with all his might, attacked. Wit more forcefully, quick punches to each one of them, the man stood victorious. All of PandaBubba's men were out cold except one, who had his gun finally drawn. The man stood there with no fear, waiting for the man to shoot. Kimiko attacked quickly and kicked the man's hand, making the gun fall to the floor.

"Thank you, sir." Raimundo finally said as the man turned his back, looking annoyed.

"Weaklings, here I thought they were worth the trouble." The man said completely ignoring Raimundo.

"Arigatō." Kimiko said only to make the man stop and look at the girl.

He began to speak Japanese to Kimiko and she spoke back. Raimundo tried to follow along managing to get a few words, but not a lot. After a couple of minutes of hearing them talk, Raimundo was tired and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I would like to be in the loop. Plus, we need to finish packing and leave in case we get jumped again." Raimundo told the man, who did not seem to really care, but understood.

"My name is Chase Young, and I was explaining to Kimiko that PandaBubba has placed a wanted sign for her in the underworld for her. I simply gave her a warning, but, with that said, I am still not interested." Chase replied then told Kimiko in Japanese what Raimundo said before leaving.

Once Raimundo and Kimiko reached Louisiana, Raimundo hit the books and his laptop to learn Japanese. He was irritated that he couldn't understand Kimiko when she spoke to Chase Young. He had always kept Kimiko in the loop back home. Now, his patience was not with and his mood became worse when Jack returned.

"Jack bots, attack!" Jack yelled as his robots shot out rubber balls. Raimundo was hit by one and realized they were rubber, but it still stung. He was growing really angry and frustrated, because he could not damage the bots, so he yelled 'retreat' in Japanese.

Kimiko ran, she already knew it was dangerous and was with Raimundo wherever he went. Jack laughed as he chased after them. Kimiko and Raimundo dodged when the time was right and, when they got to a crowd of people, ran. It wasn't the smartest thing to do by running toward them, but the idea was to grab attention of the police. Once sirens were heard, Jack retreated and some of the police chased him before he took off in some kind of flying rocket.

Kimiko and Raimundo were safe back at the place they were staying. The police did not even get a good look at them. It was then Raimundo began to think about what was following him to his friend's place. He couldn't let Clay get involved in this, but if there was one person who could help now, it was him.

Kimiko and Raimundo finally stepped into Texas. It took a long time, but they made it, still walking. They climbed off a bus and walked on a long, deserted road until they saw a farm. It took about an hour to finally get there by walking. As they got to the path to the house, a large man rode up on a horse.

"If you do not have any business here, then get off my land." The large man told Raimundo and Kimiko.

"I'm a friend of Clay's, Mr. Bailey." Raimundo said, then told Kimiko in Japanese the man was Clay's dad.

"What did you just say?" Mr. Bailey asked Raimundo, not remembering if Clay had a friend like him.

"I was just telling Kimiko who you are, she is Japanese and can only speak a bit of English, sir." Raimundo said, but Mr. Bailey was still not sure until Clay came up on his horse.

"I brought the cows back in, dad... Raimundo, is that you?" Clay asked, getting off his horse before walking up to Raimundo.

"It's been a long time, Clay." Raimundo said and shook Clay's hand.

"Dad, you remember Raimundo, right? You know, the boy from the circus?" Clay told his father, who gave a laugh.

"The boy from the circus, now I remember you. Your family did a two month act here a couple years back." Mr. Bailey said after he finished his laugh, although Raimundo was not amused at being called 'the boy from the circus.'

Once inside Clay's house, Raimundo introduced Kimiko and told Clay and his dad everything that happened. He even translated what Kimiko told them when she wrote down a few things. It was silent for a moment until Raimundo spoke up.

"Sorry to bring all this to you. We will leave if you can not help us." Raimundo told them, and Kimiko placed her hand on Raimundo's shoulder showing she understood.

"Truthfully, I don't want any of that coming here, but you have a good heart, boy. If I guess right, you came here because we are pretty much out of the way. Anyone who comes by can be spotted easily, also to cross the ocean with out being spotted is nearly impossible since some of the products goes oversea." Mr. Bailey told Raimundo, who nodded and wrote down what the man said to Kimiko.

"Dad, we can't just turn our backs on friends." Clay said as his father rose to his feet.

"You and your girlfriend can stay, but I want to see you both do work."Mr. Bailey told Raimundo, who smiles and nods.

Raimundo wrote down "We can stay, Kimiko." Kimiko smiled and thanked them. Clay then lead Kimiko a spare room. His father had asked him to show them to the spare rooms, but Raimundo did not move just yet.

"Mr. Bailey, give me double the work, because Kimiko has already been through a lot. I don't know how those guys treated her, but she could use the rest." Raimundo said before leaving, only to be stopped by a huge hand on his shoulder.

"Last time we met, you were arrogant and really cocky, but today you showed me you have a heart of gold, boy. Don't put too much work on yourself, but, if want to help by doing such work, then don't stop." Mr. Bailey said before letting Raimundo go.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

I hope this chapter does not end up short. **I hope everyone sees this, its important.** Hoping people read this: the next couple of chapters will be at the farm. Should I add Clays sister, Jesse in this story? It will not change much, but will give more content and a extra chapter or two.


	5. Farm life with Rai and Kim

**Kosmic**

Hi, all who has read my stories and to those who do take time to review. I would like to say thanks, to all who have continued to read and review. It makes me happy for the work and time I put in for these stories.

**Mea**

Disclaimer, as usual, we do not own Xiaolin Showdown and we do not or attempt to own Chuck Norris.

**Beta Read**

Wolfwind97

Note from Wolfwind97: I left the 'ya' instead of 'you' while Mr. Bailey or Clay was talking, because that's how some farmers talk and it suited them. Just know I didn't miss it, I simply thought it suited the characters. Support Kosmic!

**Farm life with Rai and Kim**

Raimundo was awoken by Mr. Bailey at five in the morning for work. Raimundo made his complaint that he never awoke this early in his life before doing what Mr. Bailey had asked of him. His first job was to shovel and move animal manure to a building made to hold all of it. It was not bad for him since one of his jobs in the circus was to help move all the animal manure.

It was seven when Kimiko was woke up from some yelling. She was sharing a room with Clay's sister, Jesse. Jesse's room had posters of people on different motorcycles. Jesse was not fond of Kimiko but before she could say anything yesterday, she was taken aside by her dad. Speaking of the two, it was them who woke Kimiko up.

"What do you mean I have to share my room for two weeks, dad?" Jesse yelled at her father.

"It means what it means. I told ya the story that girl has been through. Be nice now." Mr. Bailey argued with his daughter, who just screamed.

"I can not believe this! A string bean boy from a freak circus helping a meek, weak, short, foreign girl!" Jesse yelled and complained, walking to the door.

"Don't talk about Clay's friend and his friend's girl like that. Do ya hear me Jessie? Jessie!" Mr. Bailey yelled as his daughter leaves.

That was the time Kimiko came down looking worried like the yelling was her fault. She was also a bit scared, her own father never yelled at her. Hearing it even in a different language was kind of scary. Mr. Bailey finally noticed Kimiko and greeted her nicely. He handed Kimiko a note, remembering what Raimundo told him about Kimiko translating the language on paper.

"I have Raimundo out working with my son. You don't have to do much work. If you think it is unfair leaving Raimundo to do all the work, you could clean up the house and make breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Kimiko translated after a couple minutes.

"It was Raimundo's idea to do all the work for the two of ya." Mr. Bailey said a bit slower than normal.

Kimiko crosses her arms and stares at Mr. Bailey, annoyed that Raimundo decided this without her, but happy he cared. Kimiko knew she was tough and could handle a lot. She knew Raimundo was trying to be nice, but she wouldn't let him out of doing everything for her.

"What is Raimundo doing right now?" Kimiko said clearly and slowly.

"Moving manure from the animals into a silo. Normally it's a two person job, but he asked to do double the work for you." Mr. Bailey said slowly; he was rather happy Raimundo was okay with the work.

Kimiko's thoughts were suddenly changed and was happy Raimundo decided to do the work, even though she wanted to pull her weight as well. She gave Mr. Bailey a nod, agreeing to start cleaning up, beginning in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Raimundo was doing his best to hold his breath while he moved the manure. Sure he had done this before, but it does have a different smell than the normal animals he worked with. He believed Clay had the better job to move the huge herd of cows to a river and back, even though it only took Raimundo about forty five minutes to complete.

"Mr. Bailey, think I can grab a cup of water and five minute break? Then you can send me out to work again. I can feel it in my bones that you will work me to death." Raimundo said, partly complaining, as Mr. Bailey gave a quick laugh.

"Kimiko made some OJ, drink up. I am not easily impressed, but normally Clay or I would take a quick breather every ten minutes doing that job." Mr. Bailey said laughing and patted Raimundo on the back. Needless to say, Raimundo was not amused.

"When your five minutes are up, take a horse and help Clay. He could use help keeping our horses in order." Mr. Bailey said as Raimundo did as he was told.

Once Raimundo was gone after five minutes, a vehicle drove up and Mr. Bailey saw it before it stopped. Two well built men came out and Mr. Bailey walked up to them. "If you do not have business here, I advise you to leave."

"Our intelligence tells us a young Japanese girl and a young Brazilian boy came to your farm. We are here to collect them." One of them said quickly while flashing a cop badge.

"You must be new to the force, I know everyone in the force." Mr. Bailey said, believing these were actually the ones after Kimiko.

"No, we have followed them from another state." The one talking to him said as the other walked past him.

"Then you do not have the authority to do anything here unless you passed this along the Texas officers." Mr. Bailey said, then grabbed the other man passing him.

"We have..." The man said only to get interrupted by Mr. Bailey.

"Then show me, the paper work." Mr Bailey said, catching them off guard.

"You do have the right to see that, sir." The other man said after a moment of thinking.

That man was then thrown a couple feet and landed on a cactus. The man talking to Mr. Bailey took out a gun only to be kicked away by Mr Bailey. Mr Bailey then punched him in the face as the man took a couple steps back. Two other guys came out of the vehicle with nunchucks.

"Ha! You think those little sticks are going to do anything? I am a friend of Chuck Norris, he taught me a thing or two." Mr. Bailey said, slapping the weapons out of their hands when they got close.

It took only a minute of fighting and a couple broken barrels to make the men run away, leaving Mr. Bailey without a scratch on him. About that time, Clay and Raimundo had finished bring the cows back. Mr. Bailey heard Raimundo complaining about pies. Mr. Bailey walked up to them as they got off the horses.

"A couple men came looking for you and Kimiko, I took care of them." Mr. Bailey told Raimundo, who thanked him.

"I hope it was no trouble, Mr. Bailey. I need a new pair of clothes." Raimundo said happily with a mixture of annoyance.

"No trouble, I have fought tougher cows than them. What happened?" Mr. Bailey said as Raimundo mumbled, leaving.

"He fell off his horse and into cow pie." Clay told his father, who gave a laugh.

"It was no pie!" Raimundo yelled back while heading in.

Once Raimundo had a new pair of clothes on, Kimiko had breakfast ready. She had eggs, bacon, and toast done for everyone and had already cleaned up the mess made to make the meal. Mr. Bailey was happy to have someone make breakfast for him as well Clay. Raimundo was happy as well, until Kimiko told him she was going to work, too. Even though he wasn't happy about it, the Brazilian boy knew better than to argue with her.

Afterwords, Raimundo was put back to work. He and Clay had to fix the fence around the cows since part of it was nearly demolished over the years and needed repaired. They took turns fixing the fence and watching the cows to make sure they didn't try to escape. Raimundo gave a laugh, grabbing Clay attention.

"What's so funny, Rai?" Clay asked, wondering what was on his friend's mind.

"The fact that I get to meet up with you again in this matter. Saving and protecting a girl, then helping her home. I owed you the last time I met, getting lost in town, and here you are helping me again." Raimundo said, putting a post in the ground and Clay smiled.

"You don't owe me anything Rai, I always help anyone who needs it. Making friends with you is amusing, I mean who else could make a friend who works at a circus?" Clay tells Rai, who smiles back at his friend.

"Well my friends at home for one, but, yeah, I know what you mean. I should tell Kimiko how you and I meanwhile I'm here." Raimundo said as Clay took his turn to nail the blanks to the posts.

Kimiko was working in the house, mainly in the family room. She had stripped the couches to clear the dust from them and swept. She was a bit annoyed they had no vacuum, it was truly an old fashion farm house. The only thing that required electricity were lamps and the refrigerator nothing else unless they were hiding something like a stereo, or if you counted the laptop that she and Raimundo brought.

"You are doing mighty fine job, little lady." Mr. Bailey said, alarming Kimiko he was there.

"Thank you." Kimiko replied, noticing Mr. Bailey holding a cup of water out to her.

"Thank you, I never have time to clean the house." Mr. Bailey said slowly to Kimiko, who rolled her eyes.

"No problem, I am getting much better with English," Kimiko said clearly, showing she had improved.  
"Sorry, I was not sure how far you have gotten in English, little lady." Mr Bailey told Kimiko, who was getting tired of being called 'little lady'.

"I need much more work in English, but I have the hang of it, don't tell Raimundo." Kimiko told Mr. Bailey who looked rather confused.

"Raimundo has worked hard on Japanese, but it seems it is taking him longer." Kimiko told Mr. Bailey, who finally understood.

Kimiko got back to work as Mr. Bailey watched for a moment. He walked out to check on Clay and Raimundo and saw them still working. He was happy to have the extra hands to help around and proud to see that Kimiko and Raimundo have as much heart as his own son. He was more than proud and began to believe that Raimundo and Kimiko could succeed on their journey.

It had been a couple days since Raimundo and Kimiko arrived at the Bailey farm. Raimundo worked with Clay with the cattle, moving the manure, and fixed what was needed. Kimiko had worked in the house to keep it clean and cooked for everyone. Even with all the work, they both had time to keep up on the study of each others language.

PandaBubba's men showed up once again, only to be ran off. It was suspected they were just watching as they made no real advance. Jesse had complained and made it a bit difficult for both Raimundo and Kimiko. She never really trusted anyone except her few friends, and Mr. Bailey had pulled her away a few times to calm her.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Sorry if this chapter seems short, I just wanted to show how Raimundo and Kimiko are holding out before the real event comes up at the Bailey farm. If anyone wishes to contribute dialog or a scene, they are welcome and will get credit. I want to make this a story people will enjoy.


	6. Where has the Time Gone

**Kosmic**

A quick note that I missed the ages, I think. Raimundo and Kimiko sixteen years old, and Clay is seventeen. I would like to apologies that this chapter came late, something came up and it could not be avoided. The chapter is here now so all is well.

**Mea**

We do not own Xiaolin Showdown, and respect Wolfwind97.

**Beta Read**

Wolfwind97

**Where has the Time Gone**

It had been four days since Raimundo and Kimiko began working at the Bailey farm. Kimiko took care of the house work to pull her weight and Raimundo did the outside work. They continued their studies on the different languages to understand one another easier. Kimiko more so than Raimundo, as he did not have as much time as her.

Kimiko had been awoken again by Mr. Bailey to start breakfast. Once up, she noticed a stack of papers Raimundo had been working on since they came to the Bailey farm. She had asked him what he had been working on, but he only said he was studying something extra. This time, though, there was a smaller sheet of paper on top with her name largely printed.

Kimiko picked up the small piece of paper and found some Japanese writing. 'Kimiko, I have been working on and wording how I met Clay on these pages for you. You deserve to know how I met a big guy like him.. It is all in Japanese since it took some time and I had to talk to Clay to see his point of view.'

Kimiko quickly dressed to begin reading, but she was not going to skip out on her responsibilities. She was curious on how Raimundo met Clay since they are from different parts of the world. She met Raimundo when he saved her from her kidnappers, which was a one in a million things she didn't expect to happen to her.

Kimiko made her way downstairs just as Jesse left. Kimiko had tried to get along with her, but it seemed impossible. She made it to the kitchen and prepared orange juice before breakfast for the guys. She made eggs, sausage, and toast then cleaned up before starting to read Raimundo's story.

**Story**

A thirteen year old Raimundo walked through the city with a sheet of paper in his hand. Written on it was what his family asked for lunch. He was quickly lost since it was his first time in Texas and they were only there because someone had hired the Pedrosa family to do a show for the people in the near by areas.

"Hey, excuse me, can someone help me? I'm lost and need help finding a couple of things." Raimundo asked around while people ignored him.

"Lost? Maybe I can help ya." Raimundo turned to see a boy a bit larger him, it was Clay.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find these restaurants. Getting lunch for my family after the work they done today." Raimundo said as he handed the fourteen year old Clay the piece of paper.  
Clay laughed...

**Story Break**

Clay walked in laughing at Raimundo's dirt-covered face. Raimundo had an annoyed and painful expression. Kimiko quickly marked where she left off and walked over to Raimundo, who smiled. He laughed before holding his side in pain.

"One of the cows kicked my side and I fell over on some dirt." Raimundo said painfully. Luckily, Kimiko was used to English and nobody had to speak slowly to her.

"Rai, that was not dirt." Clay said then snickered as Kimiko held her nose now smelling the stench.  
Raimundo glared at Clay when he understood why he was being laughed at. He then left to get cleaned up to eat some breakfast. Once he returned, he joined the others who were already eating. He noticed his story on how he met Clay on a chair, which made a smile cross his face. Kimiko saw him smiling at her and she was not sure why she returned the smile.

Breakfast ended and Kimiko cleaned up the kitchen as Raimundo walked up to her. She looked at him then at what he was holding. It was the story he wrote for her and he began talking. "I told Mr. Bailey you were reading the story on how Clay and I met. I asked him to give you time off to read it, he agreed. So there should be no interruptions."

"Arigatō, Raimundo" Kimiko said then took the story from him and walked off to where she slept to read where she left off.

**Back to Story**

Clay laughed as he looked at the list.

"What's so funny?" Raimundo asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It just ya are looking for four different restaurants and a lot of food." Clay said and stopped laughing as Raimundo grinned.

"I have a big family; we are doing a gig here. You're seeing one of the biggest stars of the show," Raimundo said and gave a winning smile only to hear Clay laugh again.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh. Here, I have a map of the town, because I use to get lost myself." Clay said, took out a map and pointed to where they were then the location of the restaurants.

"Thanks, at least there is one person in this town who is willing to help." Raimundo said, happy to get help after what seemed like fifteen minutes.

"If ya wait minute I could help ya take the food back. I'm waiting for my father to get done with a meeting close by. Unless ya have a way to carry it back yourself." Clay offered Raimundo, who stopped and wondered how he was going to carry it all back himself.

"That would be great, thanks. Um... My name is Raimundo Pedrosa." Raimundo introduced himself and held out his hand to Clay.

"The name's Clay Bailey." Clay said and shook Raimundo's hand, then waited for his father.

"Who is the string bean, Clay?" Mr. Bailey asked as he walked up to the boys.

"This is Raimundo, he was looking for help, so I offered." Clay told his dad as the adult simply looked at Raimundo.

"Raimundo has a lot to grab so I offered to help carry stuff, just being nice."Clay told his father, who was uncertain of the boy his son was helping.

"Don't worry sir, for all the help I tend to return the favor someday." Raimundo said to Mr. Bailey with the same winning smile he gave Clay, but Mr. Bailey only stared at him.

"I don't know, you don't seem trusting." Mr. Bailey said, which made Clay uncertain on what would happen between his new-found friend and his father.

"Trust me when I tell you I only trust my family and people I know. Clay is the only one that offered to help and is no stranger to me. He's a friend." Raimundo said, annoyed at Mr. Bailey who, after a moment, bursts out laughing.

"I have been gone for five minutes making a deal with someone who is greedy and my son meets a string bean of a friend in an instant." Mr. Bailey laughed, which confused both Clay and Raimundo.  
Mr. Bailey then offered to help as well. Sure he did not mind Clay helping a new-found friend, but he did not fully trust his son's new friend. It was until they arrived at where Raimundo and his family where staying when he stopped walking. Clay was surprised at what he saw, large circus tents.

"Never trust a carny." Mr. Bailey and put down the food then grabbed his son.

"Dad, calm down please. It can't be that bad." Clay said as Raimundo just stared at them.

"Circus tents, we are carnival people. We may have some carnival stuff, but we are mostly performers. I am also one of the biggest stars." Raimundo said annoyed as well and tried to make it sound like he was important.

"Circus or carny, I will never trust your kind." Mr. Bailey replied then walked off without his son, because he believed Clay should learn the hard way.

"Something wrong between your dad and my people?" Raimundo asked and mimicked Clay's father; Clay was not amused.

"I don't know, and please don't make fun of my dad." Clay told Raimundo, who stopped then picked up some of the food.

Raimundo walked in with half of the food and Clay the other half. Raimundo's family came up to help and greeted Clay. It was then Raimundo's father came up to them. He had a smile on his face and greeted Raimundo's new friend.

"Hello, I am Mr. Pedrosa. I am the manger and ring leader of this circus. Let Raimundo give you a tour and, as a thanks for helping him, take these three tickets." Mr. Pedrosa said and gave Clay the tickets.

"This way, I'll show you lions and tigers. By the way, hold on to those tickets, their the special kind." Raimundo said with a smile then led Clay to the lions and tigers and the unknown large cat.

"What kind of..."

**Story Break**

Jesse walked in the room she had to share with Kimiko. She pushed the door open with more force than was needed, which was what stopped Kimiko from reading. Jesse looked at Kimiko for a quick second before she went to her closet.

"I thought you would being doing your chores in order to stay. You're just a pain in the butt freeloader. Get to work, I'm so special tiny, whiny girl." Jesse said, which got on Kimiko nerves.

"Ya know what, you should stay. Waste away doing work, you would be a perfect maid." Jesse said as she took out a black leather jacket. "Leaving the string bean boy to do all the work. He doesn't deserve tiny, whiny girl like you, because he is famous." Jesse said before she left, the door slammed close behind her.

Kimiko wanted to speak out, but she understood everything Jesse said. She remained silent but, if she returned, they would get into a fight and Jesse would not leave. Kimiko even believed that Jesse wanted a fight. She was annoyed how Jesse treated her, but calling Raimundo all that after all he done for her was unforgivable.

Kimiko then looked back at the story and wondered if Jesse would show up again. How did she see Raimundo back then, or was she different. To answer that, Kimiko had to read more, but before that Kimiko needed to calm down.

She went to the kitchen to grab some water. It was then she thought of preparing sandwiches for everyone. Lunch was only an hour and a half away, so she made a couple sandwiches. She took one with her to eat when the time came.

**Back to Story**

"What kind of cat is this, Raimundo?" Clay asked as Raimundo walked over and put his hand in the cage to pet the large cat.

"This is Amber, she is a liger. Breeding a male lion and a female tiger, ligers are bred by man since lions and tigers habitats don't meet." Raimundo told Clay, who began to pet Amber.

"We were thinking about bringing our elephant, but it didn't happen. We have horses, but I bet you see horses everyday." Raimundo told Clay as he nodded and explained how he worked at a family farm.  
Raimundo showed Clay around and told him what acts they are doing. Acts including a strong man, clowns, large cats, acrobatic swinging, and lastly trampoline acrobatics. Clay looked amused and could not wait to come back with his father and sister.

"So what do you do, Raimundo?" Clay asked only to see a grin form on Raimundo's face.

"Let me show you, come with me. Also, my friends are allowed to call me Rai." Raimundo said then led Clay to the large trampoline.

Raimundo jumped up on it and bounced four feet at first. He gave Clay a two minute preview of what he could do. Making amazing twist and turns in the air, he ended it by landing on a safety mat, doing a one-handed hand stand. Clay, amazed, clapped and walked up to Raimundo.

"I have never seen anything like that before, Rai." Clay said as Raimundo grinned.

"Thanks, I am the star of the event." Rai said then someone made a cough, it was his father.

"Now Raimundo, don't get a big head on yourself. You still have a long way to go and your friend needs to leave soon. Everyone's stomach is settling and that means training soon." Mr. Pedrosa told his son before he walked away.

"Sorry, tomorrow at five p.m. we are preforming. Come by with your family, those tickets will give you and your family back stage passes to see and talk with my family when the show is over." Raimundo told Clay who smiled and could not wait.

Clay went home and explained everything to his father. Clay was amazed and wanted to go which made Jesse, who listened, jumped in. She told her father it was an opportunity to learn something away from the farm and towns. She was in it to see everything Clay saw. Mr. Bailey sat down with his arms crossed; he simply did not like it.

"Fine, it will give me the opportunity to speak with these darn folks." Mr. Bailey said as Clay and Jesse high-fived each other.

The next day, Clay and his family were at the circus. The gave there tickets to the ticket collector that sold the backstage passes. The guy gave them passes that hang down on a string necklace. There were some small shows like the strong man lifting a car over his head, clowns either having fun or painting faces, and Amber the liger gave rides to eight year old's or younger. These small acts were to keep people a bit excited for the big event.

Jesse was amazed, she got the strong man to lift her over his head one handed and even argued to try to ride Amber. The best she got was to pet Amber with others. Mr. Bailey was not amused and he was only there to see if the circus was different from the ones he had been to. As for Clay, he was having fun along with his sister.

"I was hoping to see you, Clay." Clay turned with his sister to see Raimundo.

"Rai, this is my sister Jesse. Jesse this is Raimundo, it was thanks to him and his dad I got those tickets." Clay introduced Raimundo to his sister, who laughed.

"This string bean, well thanks." Jesse said and shook Raimundo's hand.

"String bean... your welcome..." Raimundo said a bit confused on whether he was being insulted or not.  
"My sister will only say peoples real names if they are her friends." Clay told Raimundo when Jesse walked off.

"Well I'm happy to see you and your family made it. The real show will start soon, see you when it is over." Raimundo told Clay then gave him a pat on his back.

The real show came and it was amazing. The clowns made fools of themselves to make people laugh. The strong man was walking around holding crates that only cranes should lift. The people on horses jousted and jumped from one horse to another. The lions, tigers, and the liger made a performance that scared a few when the trainer placed his body parts in their mouths.

With all those events over, the last event finally came. There were a few people on both sides of high swings. They swung back and forth until they let go and dived down to a trampoline. Raimundo was the youngest among them. They did flips and turns in the air that no other could do. The last trick done was when Raimundo jumped off a woman's back, to a man's shoulders, then grabbed a woman's shoulders, they curled together and before landing apart on a safety mat with their feet and legs over their head landing on their hands.

The crowd went wild clapping and cheering. Clay and Jesse among them, it was to Clay's surprise that his father was clapping, excited to see a performance like that. It was one thing Mr. Bailey had never seen and enjoyed it.

It was over, Clay and his family along with a few others had back stage passes. Jesse went to talk with the performers, Mr. Bailey went to speak to Mr. Pedrosa, as for Clay, he only wanted to talk to Raimundo. Two girls that seemed a couple years older than him were around him.

"You were amazing, can I have your autograph?" The girls asked at the same time and Raimundo gave it to them.

"Anything for my fans." Raimundo said, signing them then noticed Clay.

"Hey, Clay so how was the performance?" Raimundo asked as Clay grinned.

"Don't get a big head now, Rai." Clay said before they shook hands.

"Wait, you know farm boy Clay?" One of the girls asked as Clay blushed a little.

"Yeah, he's my friend. We met yesterday and he helped me out." Raimundo told the girls as Clay hid his face under his hat.

"That is so cool, Clay, I hope we can be friends." The girls said before they ran off to the strong man.

"All the girls used to ignore me, I am a bit shy around them." Clay admitted to Raimundo, who laughed  
"Well, looks like I just helped you out. We will be here for a couple more days before we head home to Rio, Brazil. I'm happy to have met you Clay, you helped me out and I will return the favor." Raimundo told Clay who thought of what Raimundo just did for him and his family.

**End Story**

Kimiko was confused about the ending. Raimundo's family was still there for a couple days, so more must have happened. Raimundo's last line was "you helped me out and I will return the favor." Even she thought about what Raimundo did to help Clay, she finally decided was to get answers, so she went to find him.

Raimundo was outside the house sitting down and taking a break with Clay. Kimiko easily found him and stood behind him. "Is that all of it? You gave a show for Clay and and his family and you owe Clay nothing?" Kimiko asked as they just laughed.

"Kimiko, all that was because of Raimundo's dad. At that time, Rai here had two real friends at home, everyone else he knew liked him since his family was big. All Rai's dad did was thank me for being a new friend." Clay told Kimiko who got it, but still wondered why it was stopped where it stopped.

"I stopped there because what happened next was something I could not put in good words. I wrote to Clay on a monthly basis and he's one of my best friends. The days after I stopped writing are just between Clay and I." Raimundo told Kimiko, who was deep in thought when she realized Raimundo was hiding something.

Kimiko sat down next to them and smiled. Even if Raimundo was hiding something, she understood there are moments in ones life that can not be told. With that on her mind, Kimiko's went to when she was rescued by Raimundo. She had been away from her dad for more then a year moving around. Her memory being saved by Raimundo is her moment to cherish.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

The longest chapter I have ever wrote. Wow, I got into this chapter. Please review!


	7. Never Give Up

**Kosmic**

I am in such a happy mood today. I found a couple good people to role play with.

_Thought_

**Katra**

Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but the idea. The idea will be free for use once this story ends.

**Never Give Up**

Raimundo and Clay were working outside as usual while Kimiko worked in the house. It had been three days since Kimiko read the story on how Raimundo met Clay. So it had been a week since Raimundo and Kimiko arrived at the farm, one more before their adventure continues.

Raimundo was helping Clay move the cattle from the water hole back to the ranch. It was then he began to hear a familiar laugh in the distance. "We need to hurry this up Clay, we have unwelcome company back at the farm."

Clay was confused until he heard a strange laugh in the distance. It was unwelcoming and sounded really weird.

"Go on ahead, Rai, I will be right behind you. I am responsible for these cows." Clay told Raimundo, who nodded and went off.

Raimundo arrived just as Jack did, it looked as if he brought fifty of his robots. Mr. Bailey was outside and he took three of them out. Raimundo jumped off the horse and, in an instant, he was on the back of one of the robots. He put a cloth over his nose when moving manure and put the piece of cloth over where the robot sees. The blind robot was forced to shoot, and the shot hit another bot.

"Finally, some action." Jack said wearing metallic-looking cowboy get up.

"Jack, what is with that stupid get up?" Raimundo asked as he jumped off the robot he was on and landed next to Mr. Bailey.

"I was about to ask the same thing. That is not western farming clothes boy, ya look like... I do not know what ya look like." Mr. Bailey told Jack, who did not look amused.

"I was trying to fit the theme here, and all you do is rag on me. Jack Bots attack! Capture Kimiko!" Jack finally yelled as Mr. Bailey threw a wagon wheel at Jack, who dodged in fear.

As Mr. Bailey and Raimundo fought off the bots, Raimundo wondered how Mr. Bailey was damaging the bots with his fist and not getting hurt. For himself, Raimundo was using any tool he could get his hands on to damage them. Right now, Raimundo used a pickaxe which was working wonderfully.

It was not too much longer before Clay joined in, since the cows were put back. Jack did not like the odds now. Raimundo could not damage his robots before, but with the help from these people, his bots were dropping like flies. The fact that there were places where Raimundo and his friends could hide behind equipment and a barn to block his bots shots, which annoyed him too.

"I need to step up a notch, I know." Jack told himself as he noticed no one was near or guarding the house Kimiko was in.

Meanwhile Kimiko was about to leave to help with the fight, but was stopped by someone. A rag was over her mouth quickly and a smell had knocked her out.

Jack went in the house and had found Kimiko tied up and blind folded. He blinked, but did not question it as he grabbed Kimiko then took right out the door and to to his rocket ship.

Raimundo saw Jack coming out with Kimiko all tied up and all he could think of was to save her. He did not question how Jack did it so quickly since Kimiko could put up a fight and take Jack easily. Raimundo ran out from cover where he was avoiding fire and took the stinging hits.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled as Jack placed Kimiko in the rocket, then took off.

Raimundo tried his best to ignore the pain and followed Jack as fast as he could. He was surely losing speed as the rocket only sped up. _Kimiko, no... _Raimundo thoughts began. _I can not stop, I refuse to fail you. _Raimundo's thoughts were interrupted by a black galloping horse.

"Need a lift partner?" Clay came up, grabbed Raimundo's arm, then sat him on the back of the horse.

"Thanks, but you think this horse can catch up with them?" Raimundo asked as Clay just grinned.

"This horse is built for speed, so we will catch up." Clay said and made the horse go faster.  
They were indeed catching up to Jack. Jack turned as he heard the galloping and his jaw dropped. He never thought any horse could catch up with his rocket. Jack went to the controls to ascend to the sky, both Clay and Raimundo saw this.

Clay freed his hands from the horse and gave Raimundo a sign what to do. Raimundo jumped on Clay's hands and Clay used as much strength as he could to launch Raimundo into the air, who jumped at the last moment. Raimundo made enough air to grab underneath the rocket.

Raimundo moved slowly and carefully so he would not fall off. He could hear jack gloat about his victory.

"I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius have caught Kimiko. I am the best!"Jack proclaimed as Raimundo jumped in.

"Not yet, the hero of this adventure is not done yet." Raimundo told Jack, who was smiling.

"Your smile is creeping me out, dude." Raimundo said, feeling awkward around Jack.

"You actually made it, we can have an epic finale in the air." Jack said happily, then did a high kick only to fall backwards.

"Right..." Raimundo began only to get hit in his leg.

Jack was holding some sort of blaster that was smoking. Raimundo kicked at Jack's hand, making the blaster fall to the ground. Raimundo went for another attack, only to trip due to the rocket hitting turbulence. Kimiko began to stir.

Jack tried to reach for his blaster, but it was knocked away from him by Raimundo. Jack punched Raimundo, who punched back. Jack quickly tried to grab his blaster again only to find himself looking up Kimiko's skirt. Jack stopped and blushed as he looks up Kimiko's skirt, while Raimundo, curious to know why Jack stopped and turned red, looked where Jack was looking.

Kimiko now was awake and no longer had a blind fold and saw Jack and Raimundo, who where on the ground looking up her skirt. It dawned on her where they were looking. In anger, she kicked both Raimundo and Jack in the face. Thankfully, Jack forgot to tie her legs.

Jack and Raimundo moaned in pain, but in a quick motion Jack grabbed his blaster and was only kicked by Kimiko again. This time, though, Jack had a better grip on his blaster. Raimundo threw a punch at Jack's face, only to get blasted point blank in the chest. Raimundo took a step back and revealed to Kimiko a burn mark on his clothes and chest. Then, Jack pushed Raimundo off the rocket.

To Kimiko, time slowed a bit as she saw Raimundo get pushed off. A mix of sadness and anger rose, it was then Jack began to gloat.

"I, Jack Spicer, have taken out his very first rival!" Jack said only to get head butted by Kimiko, who was on her feet with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, please do not tell me you will act this way all the time when you think you have won." Jack and Kimiko heard from the side.

They both looked down and saw Raimundo holding on to the side of the ship with one hand with the other holding his chest. Raimundo had a smirk on his face but Kimiko could tell there was a lot of pain in his expression. Jack moved his blaster at Raimundo, Kimiko bit Jack's arm.

From where Raimundo was, he could not see what happened after that since Kimiko moved Jack back. Kimiko let go of Jack's arm, then sent a kick up at his chin. Jack fell back only to receive a kick to his face, which made his eye black. Kimiko then quickly got her legs around Jack's neck.

"Here is the deal, Jack, I won't crack your neck as long as you save Raimundo before he loses his grip, let Raimundo untie me and take us back to the farm. Got it?" Kimiko said in the darkest tone she could pull off in Japanese, Jack, who knew Japanese, nodded.

Raimundo felt his grip loosening, _No, I wont fall..._ Raimundo's thoughts were interrupted by Jack grabbing his arm. Jack helped Raimundo back on his rocket and Raimundo could tell he missed something after seeing Jack's black eye.

"Rai, help me please." Kimiko said in English grabbing Raimundo attention. He untied her as Jack started to fly back to the ranch.

"So, what did I miss, and why is Jack being nice now?" Raimundo asked as Kimiko scanned Raimundo over, seeing red marks all over his body.

"Kimiko, here made me an offer to not hurt me badly if I saved you and take both of you back." Jack said terrified as he played it over in his mind.

"You saved me Kimiko, thanks" Raimundo began only to wince in pain from his chest wound.

"Raimundo," Kimiko began, but noticed Raimundo was unconscious.

"Arigatō." Kimiko hugged Raimundo as tears left her eyes.  
_No, you saved me. Who knows what would have happened if you never came after me. _Kimiko thought as Jack landed his jet. Jack stared at Kimiko and he could only imagine what was going through her mind. Jack could tell Kimiko cared very deeply for Raimundo. She even showed it by fighting him while tied up, Jack turned to meet a fist.

Clay just arrived and punched Jack. It was then Clay saw Kimiko hugging his friend, his eyes widened when he saw the mark on Raimundo's chest. Jack was getting up, only to be grabbed then shoved against a wall.

"You hurt one of my best friends!" Clay told Jack then sent a punch next to Jack's face, denting the wall.

"I don't like others attacking my friends, if I see you come by these parts or find a friend hurt by ya..." Clay spoke and again punched the wall, Jack got the point and was scared..

Clay let go of Jack, who scrambled back to his rocket. Kimiko and Raimundo were no longer there, so he took off. Mr. Bailey watched and heard his own son; he was proud. His own son took charge, he had proven he was not just a strong, kind-hearted boy. Clay had proven he could be tough and will protect a friend with force if needed. Mr. Bailey had only one person to thank for that, it was not himself, but Raimundo.

Raimundo was in the house thanks to Kimiko moving him there. Mr. Bailey looked over the wound in Raimundo chest. It was nothing he had ever seen, but the marks of the rubber bullets that the Jack Bots did were treatable. A family doctor was called and came after an hour and a half to check Raimundo.

"A strong force was applied and the burn is bad. I have never seen this before, but he should be fully recovered in three to five days." The doctor told Mr. Bailey, who nodded after he heard the news.

"Thanks doc, also thanks for coming on short notice." Mr. Bailey told the doctor as they shook hands.

"I advise he should not do any hard work for a day, but everyone you or your family meets is stubborn. Let the boy take it easy." The doctor said before leaving and Mr. Bailey informed the news to his son and Kimiko.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Jack made his appearance again and was capable to anger Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. Yeah, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I do not think I missed anything but one mystery.


	8. Planning

**Kosmic**

I want to apologize for not getting a chapter done for awhile. Things came up like my writers block and distractions. I am also doing another story on deviantart, an oc heavy story that has my attention. Again, sorry for the lateness.

**Katra**

With that out of the way we do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Proof Reader**

Wolfwind97

**Planning**

It had been a couple of days since Jack attacked. Mr. Bailey had Raimundo join Kimiko doing the house work. This gave him time to study Japanese, as well catch up to Kimiko. He had been distracted when Kimiko was tied up when Jack took her. He asked her what happened, but she had no idea who did it. It was believed that one of PandaBubba's men did it. Raimundo, though, did not believe it, because he did not see any of them.

Since Jack attacked, Mr. Bailey and Clay have been keeping there eyes open. They did not want anything to happen to their guests. They wanted to be alert so nothing else happened. The robot parts left behind by Jack were put to use as tools or parts for their machinery to use around the farm and house.

"This Sunday I have a shipment headin' to China. Once at China, find a man name Fung, he is my main buyer over there. He lives more inland so he can hid ya away for a while." Mr. Bailey told Raimundo and Kimiko inside the house.

"Thanks, anything we should know about Fung? I don't want to get on his wrong side." Raimundo asked Mr. Bailey, who nods.

"Just the few things I know. Fung lives at a temple and is a master of the shaolin fighting style. Maybe you and Kimiko could learn how to fight a bit there." Mr. Bailey informed both Raimundo and Kimiko, who stared at each other.

Raimundo knew how to freestyle fight, but it is all talent. He could benefit to get some training, plus, after China, the plan was to go to Japan. The cops may just work for PandaBubba so it sounded like a good idea to learn to fight.

Kimiko was pretty much thinking the same thing. All she had was her quick thinking and what happened when she attacked Jack the other day was pure instincts. She could benefit by learning how to fight in case something like that ever happened again.

"Alright, with that discussed, we have work to do here. You and Clay have been a big help to both of us. Thank you." Raimundo told Mr. Bailey, who only smiled.

"Hey, no problem, and thank you. Since you got here, Clay has been happy and that fight a couple days ago showed me how strong Clay can really be when protecting his friends. I finally saw how strong he can be." Mr. Bailey told Raimundo and placed a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"I still owe you a lot." Raimundo said, then went out to work.

Jesse overheard the conversation then walked out. She thought if she tied Kimiko up the other day that the strange boy would take her. Jesse made the mistake not tying the legs that led to Kimiko's return. Jesse was tired of sharing her room with the girl and Kimiko was getting all the attention. Jesse already had to live in her brother's shadow, but now a girl comes by and gets all the attention.

Jesse was now riding a self made motor bike. It was not like the bike she really wants, like hot rod bikes. Though she had a plan to rid herself from Kimiko and get herself a hot rod. All she needed right now is to find that boy or the guys after Kimiko. She was in luck as she found the men stationed looking over the farm.

"I have a proposition for y'all." Jesse said, surprising the men and they turned their weapons at Jesse.

"Hold your horse, you want Kimiko and I want her gone, but I want something else in return." Jesse told them and the men looked at each other before putting there weapons away.

"What is it you want?" One of them asked as Jesse took a magazine from her pocket.

"I want this hot rod, the Razor Back in black. I can get Kimiko out and to ya if you get me this hot rod." Jesse told the men who smile and shake Jesse's hand. The Razor Back is an expensive hot rod, but money is nothing to these guys.

Jesse went home and waited for the signal. The plan was for her to wait for the attack, while everyone was fighting she would tie down Kimiko and sneak her out somehow. Once Kimiko is taken, she would get her hot rod.

Jesse started to hear the fighting then ran up to Kimiko with her lasso at hand. Kimiko ran out of the room bumping into Jesse. Kimiko was about to talk when Jesse slammed her to the side. A grin crossed Jesse's face as Kimiko began to realize who tied her up the other day. Kimiko then tried to run, only to get caught by Jesse and be overpowered.

"Why?"Kimiko asked Jesse as she tied Kimiko up.

"I want you out of here, I am done sharin' my room with an attention hogger, that's why." Jesse said as she finished tying Kimiko up.

Kimiko was about to scream but Jesse was prepared and took some rope around Kimiko's mouth. With Kimiko completely tied up, she looked out the window. The people after Kimiko were starting to back away. Jesse had to think quickly, she grabbed Kimiko and jumped out of the window unnoticed, then ran around. Thanks to everyone fighting, the sand started to rise up a bit and offered great cover. Jesse, along with Kimiko, were in the car.

"We have them on the run!" Raimundo said as PandaBubba's men retreated.

"Then that's all we needed, we don't need to go after them." Mr. Bailey said as Clay and Raimundo nodded.

Raimundo went in the house to inform Kimiko and found she was not there. He called out her name a couple times and he realized what happened. He ran out of the house quickly.

"They have Kimiko!" Raimundo told Clay and Mr. Bailey, alarming them.

Clay ran up to the horse he used to catch up with the rocket. Raimundo jumped on after Clay as the horse took off. This time though Mr. Bailey was following on another horse. They went after the car barely managing to catch up.

"We can catch up to a rocket but not a car. We have to save Kimiko." Raimundo said as Clay made the horse run faster. As the horse went faster, the car also sped up.

It was not long until the car sped up some more and the horse Raimundo and Clay were on stopped. Clay was about to look at Raimundo in disappointment, but Raimundo had gotten off then ran. "I won't stop, I will run after them myself if I have to!" Raimundo yelled as Mr. Bailey got in front of Raimundo.

"I am sorry Raimundo, truly I am, but there is no way ya could catch up on foot. Sorry." Mr. Bailey told Raimundo, who shook his head then continued to run.

Raimundo was forced back to the farm currently being held back by Clay. Raimundo was surely putting up a fight though, because Clay could barely hold Raimundo down.

"Look, Rai just calm down now, buddy. We need to think of our next move here, I know how much you care about your friends. Like when you were here last time."Clay told Raimundo, who calmed a bit.

"I promised myself to keep Kimiko happy and I will not break my promise now, Clay. I made a promise back then to you too and anybody else. That includes Kimiko, so please we have to after them." Raimundo told Clay who just smiled, Mr. Bailey also had a smile.

"Alright! Then we do this my way." Mr. Bailey said, getting up and walking in the house. Curious, Clay and Raimundo followed Mr. Bailey.

Mr Bailey stood next to a device turning it on. "Truckers, this is Bailey, anyone willing to help save a kidnapped girl?"

"Big Al here, whats this about kidnapped girl?" Some one spoke over the device.

"Oh, Bailey this is dig Bill, long time no hear" "Roger here willing to help" "Dan here and we have not seen this happen like ever. I will help" Voices kept coming from the device.

"A black tinted window car left my place a while ago. The girl is a girlfriend to my sons best friend. Anyone see this car, stop them please." Mr. Bailey said as all the voices said roger.

"That's me." One last last voice said.

"If I ever need help in Texas I will always come here." Raimundo said out loud, getting a laugh.

"Dad, do you really know all these people?" Clay asked his dad, who smiled.

"Most work for me and the others are old friends, all of them have a heart of gold. Now, the way those dirty men were heading for..." Mr Bailey began then went over the phone then dialed a number.

"Clay, your dad has earned so many points in my book." Raimundo told Clay, who only smiled.

"Well this farm is kind of famous. A lot of people like the meat we grow from cows, chickens, and pigs. We also have eggs and milk so, yeah, I bet my dad knows many people." Clay said finally realizing how well his dad was doing.

"Okay, the town is ready to block and get them now. So all we have to do is sit and wait." Mr. Bailey stated as Clay did as he said, Raimundo on the other hand walked out side.

Jesse was off to the side in her new hot rod she just received as promise from the men who watched her for a bit. Kimiko was glaring right from the window at Jesse, being betrayed is one thing Kimiko did not suspect.

"Ye ha! It was good doing business with ya kind men." Jesse said to the men, who just smiled.

"We have been after Kimiko for a while now, you deserve it for all you have done." One of the men said to Jesse who drove off.

Kimiko was now alone in the car being taken away. She kept imagining Raimundo coming to the rescue again just like last two times. Back in the warehouse at Rio, she wished that someone would save her if she screamed. That was when she was saved by Raimundo. _Raimundo where are you when I need you now?_ Kimiko thought as the car swerved.

Kimiko saw a trucker blocking the path ahead of the car. A large man was outside of the truck, as big as Mr. Bailey. He seemed to be on some radio too. "I don't like this, turning around now." The man said that was driving.

"Big Al here just stopped the car and turned him runnin' away down 69th.." Mr. Bailey heard that along with Clay and Raimundo.

"I here ya. I will cut him off, Dan out." Came from the radio.

"Roger that." Mr. Bailey said as he looked at Clay and Raimundo and nodded.

"Roger here and I am too far off." Came again along with laughter from the radio.

Clay took off with Raimundo on the horse. Clay had the horse at a fast pace and a walkie talkie to his side. They rode off quickly as Mr. Bailey voice would come from the walkie talkie, giving updates on where Kimiko is. It took a while until they found the car that abandoned the road with a truck on toll.  
Kimiko could now see Raimundo and Clay. She wondered what was going on, but she believed she knew deep down. Raimundo pulled all this together somehow to save her. She was now crying in joy, it ended shortly as she realized she needed to do something.

Kimiko pushed herself forward to hit the back of the driver's seat, making him hit the brakes. The truck following was able to hit the rear end of the car. This of course gave time for Clay and Raimundo to also catch up.

Clay kicked the window of the passenger side of the front. Raimundo, acting on instincts with his acrobatic skills, jumped in through the window. He landed on the surprised man and punched him hard in the face knocking him out.

"You are out numbered and I'm angry, stop driving and let Kimiko go." Raimundo said, mustering as much anger as he had in him.

The man driving could feel the anger from Raimundo and realized he was out numbered. He gave in, stopping letting Kimiko go. Kimiko was freed, then hugged the man from the trucker, Clay, and finally Raimundo. Kimiko then began to explain what happened in English to Raimundo and Clay on the way back to the Bailey farm.

Jesse had watched everything from a hill top with binoculars. She looked towards home, afraid to go back. Of course she could go ahead and take what's coming but she would lose her new hot rod. Jesse shook her head and took off in the opposite direction. "I will not live in Clay's shadow any more, I will just make a gang and survive like that."

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
